The Best and The Worst
by Serenity Prime
Summary: Cassidy Witwicky was not expecting her weekend to end with helping Aliens stop Aliens from destroying the world. But hey, at least they were cool... but why did the leader have to be so freaking hot? Robo Pilots AU. Eventual OCxOP
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Story!**

 **This is a rewrite of my old Fic: You Bring out the Worst in ME.**

 **A few notes:**

 ***There are Three Witwicky siblings: Alexander "Spike", Samuel "Sam", and Cassidy "Cass"  
*Cass is the youngest at 15, Spike is the oldest at 23.  
*this an AU where the Autobots are Pilots and their robot forms are called exoskeletons. **

* * *

**Part 01**

"Ugh…." That seemed the best way to describe the feeling of waking up with only three hours of sleep to the brightness of the morning sun. Cassidy Witwicky knew that feeling well. The fifteen year old brown haired girl frowned as she stared at her phone. No missed calls, no text, no nothing. Her hazel eyes became slightly watery.

"Stupid older brothers…" She whispered.

* * *

When Cassidy walked downstairs to the main living room, she saw her older brother, Sam, frantically searching through everything complaining about being late. She smirked and said nothing as he searched. She wondered if he realized he still had an hour before school.

"What are you laughing at, gremlin?" he asked with a frustrated grunt.

"Bro, we have an hour before school and dad's driving us both today." She replied braiding some of her hair.

"OH…" He said with a laugh.

"Come, douche. Let's get breakfast before the parentals get up." She said with a sigh. She pulled out her phone and looked at it again. Nothing.

"Waiting for the supreme emo to call?" Sam asked.

"He always calls Thursday nights." She replied.

"Maybe he's on some super-secret government mission. You know Spike is special Ops." Sam said patting her head.

"I know. I'm gonna kick Bush's ass when I see him though. Sending my big brother off to fight some terrorists." She mumbled.

"I know." Sam said with a sigh.

"Did you finish your lame ass project on our great-granddad?" She asked with a snort.

"Hahaha, you got a problem with that?" He asked back with a snort.

"Lots of them. He was a blind man with schizophrenia and people love mocking his research." She scoffed.

"Right." Sam nodded awkwardly. "How about breakfast?"

"I'm making coffee and toast." She said.

"That's not breakfast. I'll make some eggs."

"Okay." She nodded.

"You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Fuck off, Watson, I was trying to be a concerned sibling."

"Be more concerned about where I dump your body."

"Please do it near a Hooters."

"No."

"You suck."

"Pfft you suck and swallow."

"That means I can do great things with my mouth."

"Oh god shut up."

Sam grinned.

Cassidy grimaced and walked to the coffee machine on the kitchen counter and shook her head. She sighed as she pulled out her phone. It was absolutely blank; no skype symbol, no text, not even a missed call or voicemail notification. She glared at the phone as if she tried to will it to do something, anything really.

"Cass," Sam said pulling her into a half hug. "He'll call, he's just busy."

"I know and I hate it." She mumbled.

"Yeah well tell you what, you get a free jab at me? Wanna talk about my beady eyes or stupid teenage boy hormones? Oh you can make fun of my crush on Mikaela!" Same grinned.

"I dunno make she's into skinny awkward dudes?" Cassidy laughed.

"Did she say something?" Sam asked in mock seriousness.

"Oh yeah, I was on hot popular girls secrets dot com and she was all about skinny awkward dudes." Cassidy replied.

"Armpit attack!"

"Sam NO!"

Sam spared no time in putting her in a choke hold and bringing her nose into his armpit.

"Sam I will kill you!" Cassidy yelled as she struggled to break free.

"Say the magic words!" He taunted with a laugh.

"I'm telling mom and dad!" Cassidy replied.

"No need, we're here. Sam stop making you sister smell your armpit!" Judy cried irritably.

Sam let go with a laugh and smiled wickedly at Cassidy. "Next time it'll be a fart."

"I will kill you with a spork, don't test me." She sneered.

"Testing you is your teacher's job." Sam replied.

"I hate you."

"Same, bro."

* * *

Cassidy was practically nodding off in class. Nothing interesting was happening, save for the final reviews for their tests. Of course, those were easy. She was practically nodding off waiting for the reviews to start.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and then saw a note.

 _Did your bro call?_ It read. She looked to her side to see her friend, Dolores Castillo, affectionately called Lola, looking at her symphathetically.

 _No. he hasn't called._ She replied with a sad expression.

 _My dad hasn't called either._ Lola wrote back.

 _I'm sorry._ Cassidy wrote.

 _He was due in Qatar and I'm scared._ Cassidy didn't respond. She felt like crying. That attack had left all of them shaken. Lola more than anyone since she was the daughter of high ranking military officer. It took her another minute to calm herself.

 _I'm so sorry._ She wrote. That seemed to end the notes.

Cassidy went back to nodding off and drawing figures from her current favorite animes, waiting for the teacher to start again. Waiting was boring.

* * *

Cassidy was tired by the time her father came to pick her up, she didn't bother with school much since it was over.

"You excited to help Sam pick out a car?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." She nodded tiredly.

"Alexander is gonna call, honey." Ron assured. "He's just busy working for our great government."

"Bush did nine-eleven." Cassidy replied.

"You've been hanging out with that one boy who watches all those conspiracy shows again?" Ron sighed.

"Yep. Derek says hello and asked if you found that microchip yet?" She grinned.

"Oh shush, honey. Your friend is just on drugs." Ron huffed.

"I know." She giggled.

"Let's go get Sam his new car!"

* * *

Cassidy wanted to hold back her laugh, Sam was pouting angrily glaring at their father. "It wasn't funny." He huffed.

"It was hilarious." Cassidy laughed.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"You love me."

"Doubt it."

"I'm your favorite sibling."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Quit kicking my seat Cass!"

"I will when you admit I'm your favorite."

"No!-Cass!"

"Cassidy! Sam! Quit it, we're here." Ron cried.

Cassidy stopped and looked at the car dealership. "Wow, looks as cheap as it feels."

"Seriously." Sam nodded.

Both teens sighed looking at the pre-owned cars that probably had more miles than stated on the signs. Cassidy noted that the only decent looking car was an old Chevy Camaro. _At least it's not one from the early 2000s. those shits are ugly._ Cassidy thought.

"Which car?" Sam asked.

"The Camaro will at least ensure you get laid by thirty." Cassidy said.

"It looks cool." He nodded, looking over the vehicle.

Cassidy went to look over at the other cars, bored out of her mind. She waited to see what they could haggle out of the dealer owner. She figured they would have a fun time with or without her. She found herself looking over the cars with a grimace. They were pretty much overpriced buckets that she could buy with her graduation money on the street for better quality.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a piercing screech and the sound of shattered glass. "Dad!" She screamed in terror.

To her surprise both her dad and her brother had her.

"It's okay, Princess." Ron sighed. "You wanna go home?"

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"Take one of your anxiety pills and nap." Ron instructed. "Looks like Sam's getting the Camaro."

"Good for him." She smiled weakly.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed :D!**

 **I will try to work on this often (I have a hell of a break between classes at College) and any feedback is welcomed ;3c**

 **As for You Bring out the worst in ME, it is officially discontinued (I began it when i was like 17 and honestly i cringe reading that and my other fic. Be expecting a rewrite of that after this.) and I thank everyone who supported that fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2! I had a troll problem with chapter one and it kind of blows that this is the first I've had to actually delete a review. I don't tend to do that usually.**

* * *

 **part 02**

Cassidy was woken by the sound of her brother yelling. She looked at the time. "Shit it's eleven already?" she whispered.

"Cass I need to borrow your bike; some dick is stealing my car! Hurry." Sam called opening her door.

"I'll go with." She said getting up out of bed and putting her hair in a ponytail.

"No it's dangerous." Sam said as he scurried off.

"And between the two of us, I know how to smack a bitch around." Cassidy replied chasing after him. "Also, I have better legs. You tell me where to go."

"Hurry then!" Sam said urgently.

"Going." She said as they exited.

She quickly hopped onto her bike. "Hop on shitlord. We're going car chasing."

"Mean girl references aren't necessary." Sam said climbing on.

She laughed as she pedaled off. "I didn't think you'd get it."

"Pfft please. You changed some of it, but the gist of it made- go left."

Cassidy turned left.

"Fuck, the dump." Sam mumbled.

Cassidy stopped the bike and waited until Sam was off to throw the bike to the side. "Let's see what this punk is going to do when they catch these hands."

"Cass, shut up." Sam hissed. "Holy shit."

Cass gaped a bit. "You think this is some Voltron type shit?" she whispered quietly.

"It's gotta be Japanese." Sam agreed taking his phone. "My name is-"

"No!"

"My name is Sam Witwicky. Me and my sister have just se-"

"Sam! The government could be after-"

"If we don't make it."

"SAM… ah fuck."

Sirens cut their conversation short. Cassidy looked at Sam with an annoyed glance. He responded with an apologetic one as they were arrested. She groaned slightly as the cops read them their rights. It was bound to be a long night.

* * *

Cassidy sighed as they sat with the officer, Sam repeating the story over and over again. The cop was an idiot who was on a power trip for sure. Cassidy to had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. This man was an idiot and so was Sam.

"Eyeballing my piece, fifty cents?" The cop asked.

"You sure you're not on drugs?" Sam asked seriously.

"Hey, Winston, they're free to go." Another cop called.

 _Praise the lord._ Cassidy thought.

* * *

The ride home was loud but surprisingly, the anger that Ron and Judy Witwicky felt was directed to the cops.

"I mean! We called the cops! The kids were on the phone with 9-1-1 the whole damn time!" Ron said in disbelief.

"I know! And the audacity to arrest my babies? The men should have gone after the car!" Judy replied.

Sam looked over at Cassidy and said, "Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't want to start your weekend with an anxiety attack." He laughed softly.

"I didn't Lady's man." She grinned.

"So, I'm sorry. I take full responsibility for my car being a dick and a robot." He tugged on her hair.

"Careful or you'll be catching these hands, Sammy." She said balling her fist and shaking it at him.

He blew a raspberry at her and she flipped him off quickly before their parents could yell at them for their squabbling. Cassidy leaned back and willed herself to sleep. She really needed it.

* * *

The Saturday morning felt normal save for the lingering feeling of anxiety that came from the events of the night before.

Cassidy sat next to Sam as they watched whatever show they could find on Cable. Boredom seemed to worsen the anxiety.

"You think that it was Voltron?" Sam asked.

"Does that make you the Yellow Paladin since it was your car?" Cassidy said with a snort.

"You're Pidge then, gremlin." Sam scoffed.

"Rude! I have an average voice for a girl my age!" Cassidy replied hitting him with one of the pillows.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sam laughed.

"I hate you!"

"You love me."

"Don't be disgusting. I tolerate you at most."

Both of them burst out laughing. Cassidy adjusted herself on the couch to a laying down position. She hugged a pillow and returned to her half-dazed state as she watched tv. Sam followed suit adjusting himself on the smaller couch.

It became relatively quiet save for whatever nonsense was playing on TV (it was surprisingly the Jim Carrey rendition of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.). Both teens seemed to get restless at the boredom.

"How much money do you got?" Cassidy asked.

"Like Twenty. You?" Sam replied.

"Fifteen." She said.

"Walk to the dollar store and pack up on Munchies?" He asked.

"Um how about we go buy a pizza and save that for next weekend since we'll be on vacation."

"Smart idea! So, Deep Dish with stuffed crust?"

"Fuck yes."

The two teens had only been walking a block when they heard an engine revving.

"If I look back and the Camaro is there, we run like hell." Sam whispered as they walked.

"Sam…. It's next to us." Cassidy whispered.

"Run!" Sam yelled pushing her forward to run.

Cassidy ran quick making sure to check that Sam was still on her tail. "Run bitch!" She yelled.

"I'm running fucker!" He replied barely keeping up with her.

"Shit!" She cursed as she accidentally slammed into a poll.

Sam fell face first while tripping over uneven cement.

"Are you two okay?" Cassidy looked to her side, there was a girl there, long black hair, pretty blue eyes.

"Oh hi…" Sam said getting up. "Uh, nice seeing you."

"Sam… right? Uh… that your girlfriend?" Mikaela asked.

Whatever panic that had fueled the two was instantly replied by disgust.

"I'm his younger sister." Cassidy said.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Mikaela said.

"Shit. Sammy we gotta go!" Cassidy said smacking him slightly. "Nice meeting you pretty lady."

"Oh shit yeah. Bye Mikaela." Sam said as he and Cassidy dashed off again.

"She's cuter than I thought Sammy." Cassidy said as they ran for dear life.

"Cass now is not the time… holy shit she remembered my name though!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's a plus. How did that happen?" She asked as they came to a stop.

"Yesterday I went to the lake and shit happened and I ditched Miles." He explained as he caught his breath.

"Nice." She replied gasping for air.

The relief was cut short by the sound of Sirens. Cassidy moved back slightly. Something was very off about the Police Car that was entering. She couldn't see a driver and the sign made her stomach drop.

"Sam…" She whispered in terror as he approached the car.

There was a gust of wind and the sound of Mechanical swirling as she saw Mikaela drive in on her scooter. Cassidy could feel everything in her going numb as she saw a giant metal robot come face to face with Sam.

"Are you LadiesMan217?"

* * *

 **Woo this is really fast paced but I figure since the Movie was fast paced and no one really got a moment to breathe, it should apply to the beginning of this fic too!**

 **Any constructive criticism, reviews, and suggestions welcomed! Unless you're a troll with terrible grammar who can't even spell right.**


End file.
